


Park

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Kidfic, Team as Family, alternative universe, de-aged Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac go to the park
Series: Comfortember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I switches yesterday's en today's prompt, sorry.

‘Jack, can we go to the park?’

The question is asked with a small voice, it is so un-Mac, Jack looks up from cleaning his gun.

‘Of course, we can, bud. Any specific reason?’

Mac shakes his head, but his whole body language begs to differ.

‘You want to go know or this afternoon?’

‘This afternoon is fine.’

‘OK, bud.’

* * *

Jack decides that a picnic at the park would be fun. So he makes sandwiches, puts some apples and juice boxes in a bag and a large plaid to sit on.

‘Mac?’

The kid was tinkering in the back yard, so he walks outside, calling for Mac.

‘Ready to go to the park?’

‘Now?’

‘Yeah, I changed my mind.’

Mac shrugs, ‘OK’ and walks to the car. Jack dumps everything in the car and drives to one of the parks where he drives to one of the parks where he knows there is a playground.

‘There is a playground!’ Mac’s eyes widen.

‘Isn´t that why you wanted to come?’

‘Yeah, but I wasn´t sure if there would be one and if there wasn´t, that would also be fine.’

‘Well, there is. I will go sit on that hill, OK? That way I can see you.’

Mac runs off. Jack takes the bag and picks a strategic spot where he has a clear line of sight of the complete playground. Putting the blanket down, he sits down, watching Mac, who is climbing on top of one of the constructions. After he comes down from the slide, he runs to the swings. When he finally locates Jack, he waves, giving Jack a heart attack because he has quiet some momentum when he lets go with one hand to wave.

When Jack gets hungry, he whistles and Mac looks up. Waving him over, Mac comes running.

‘Let’s eat something. Are you hungry?’

Mac nods, so Jack unpacks the food he packed. He opens the Tupperware box with sandwiches and lets Mac chose first. He puts a juice box in front of Mac and starts eating. Mac’s face is bright and happy, so Jack is happy. Coming to the park was an excellent idea.


End file.
